It has to come out at some point
by Haylor-ofthe-Naylor
Summary: Jac has had the baby but no one apart from Jonny knows and if Jonny tell's anyone he has to run the risk of not being able to see his child again. So it's basically all down to Jac, will it all come out?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys, it's me holbycity_janny, god how cheesy does that sound? Anyway I was bored so resulted to the wonderful world of fanfiction. The main outline of this is surrounded about one my many Janny drams so thought i'd alter it (a lot) and upload it! Hope you enjoy it and feel free to review because I wan;t to know what you think, or you could tweet me? Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 1_

We're back then? A month of being away, well for me anyway, more of 5 months for her. I'm surprised she wanted to come back, people are bound to find out some way or another. Jac can't hide the fact that we have had a child! If it was up to me I would of told the world by now but I don't want to take the risk. She said if I told a soul I wouldn't be able to see little Alex again and that would honestly tear me apart from the inside, so unfortunately it's her call. Even though me and Jac are not together we need to make this work, if not for me and JAC, then for Alex, all that matters now is our daughter and I'm going to make sure no harm ever comes to her or Jac because they mean too much too me and I cannot under any circumstances loose them! It was about 8 and a half months ago now that i found out, Alex is only 2 weeks old and was born on Christmas day. It was the most eventful Christmas i have ever experienced but the most memorable for both me and Jac. But Jac is now going back to work, 1 week after New years, very typical of her. She hasn't even told Hanssen about our child and i certainly don't know how she managed that. So anyway I found out and was shocked to say the least, she shut me out at first but then began to slowly let me in a little, she allowed me to be involved which i was and am very grateful for. It's only the ice-queen Jac Naylor who can go and work on a project in Yorkshire for 3 months, 'work at home for 2' and then come back to her usual work place working as a full time consultant after having a child. As soon as someone finds out she has just had a child, the better. Just imagine everybody's faces, a picture I should frame and keep forever (that is if we ever get to that moment). So much has changed in those 5 months Jac has been away. We still have Eliot and Ollie up on Darwin but Mo has moved down to AAU after some messy business between her, Sacha and Chrissie, and Chrissie decided to become Ward sister up on Darwin which is going to make Jac happy 100%. The only plus side is that if anyone could get anything out of someone it would be Jac or Chrissie and it's going to be hell working with them both when Jac's back at work tomorrow. There's also the fact that I was surprised about how much Jac was prepared. In that 5 months she was away from the hospital she managed to do everything. She has bought a bigger home which she is now living in with Alex and me (I'm in a separate room to Alex and Jac but it's better then not being there at all). She had already decorated before I moved in and Alex's room honestly looks beautiful! It's not pink or yellow like most baby girls rooms but it's white with black and dark pink patterned wallpaper on the longest wall, (in true Naylor style). She has a lovely white cot which isn't used at the moment but will be used in a few months, and to be honest I think the baby has more clothes then Jac has ever owned in her life. You don't want me to get started on the nursery, it will be perfect for when Alex is a bit older, I'm sure of it. The rest of the house is just perfect and everything's how Jac wanted it. Jac's already hired a trained, professional nanny and literately has refused to leave her in the creche. Her exact words were 'I don't want a bunch of total morons looking after my child, I would like her back in one piece you know.' So that was one of the many civilized conversations me and Jac attempt on having. So yes, we will both be back at work tomorrow and ill be waiting for it to all come flowing out. She can't keep it hidden forever, can she?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you like the first chapter and thought i should continue it as soon as possible before I forget! Read&Review!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Darwin 9:00 Wednesday morning_

Jac Naylor walked onto the ward as she had never even left. Not yet to be noticed by any colleagues, she straight away turned straight to her shared office and walked in. Their Professor Eliot Hope sat back, asleep in his chair, snoring with patients notes casually laid on his stomach.

"Eliot!" Jac shouted, waking him up immediately, the patients notes falling to the floor.

"Oh Jac? Your back?" He smiled before picking the notes up off the floor as quickly as possible and leaving them in a mixed up order on top of the mountains of paperwork on his desk.

"Yeah and it's great too see you too Eliot." She replied as she rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk.

"Well it's nice to have you back, I've been worked of my feet ever since you went on that 5 month coarse, it'll be nice to have that weight lifted off my shoulders... Oh anyway how was the coarse, learn anything to share with the ward?"

"Well I didn't..." Jac managed to say before Chrissie walked straight into the office.

"Professor Hope?... Oh Ms Naylor, you're back?" Chrissie said surprised to see Jac back.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" Jac said angrily, frowning at Chrissie.

"Sorry..." Chrissie said before turning too Eliot. "I have Mr Jones's scans." She said putting them on his desk and facing Jac again. "Nice to have you back..." She added on with a slight tone of sarcasm in her voice.

"Why is she on the ward?" Jac said to Eliot a bit mift off at Jonny for not bringing this up when she had asked if anything had changed and he said no.

"Jac, you've been away for 5 months, their has been a few changes in your absence."

"Please tell me she's not going to be up here all the time."

Eliot paused for a few seconds as Jac rolled her eyes and checked her desk draws, checking everything was still there.

"Well that's great Eliot, just great. We're are going to get along like a house on fire. We'll talk about clothes and shoes and bab.." Jac stopped herself quickly hoping Eliot hadn't noticed and decided to change the conversation path. "Why isn't she working down on AAU with her husband?"

"You really don't know much about this place anymore do you Jac? Let's just say their marriage didn't last as long and it would have liked." Eliot said putting it as nicely as possible.

"Go on, who did she sleep with this time?" Jac smirked slightly but her anger growing even more for Chrissie. "I knew it wouldn't last, Sacha deserves better..."

Eliot paused again, knowing more then what Jac thought. "Jac, Chrissie wasn't the only one who contributed to the failing of their marriage."

"You saying Sacha? I've heard everything now... Well if you're not going to tell me the details Ill find out another way." Jac said as she flicked through the many letters on her desk.

"Oh and Mo has moved down to AAU so we won't have her presence on the ward any more, and before i forget Jonny is also due back today."

"So on a plus side you had to add another downer at the end."

"You didn't change while you were away did you Jac?" Eliot questioned, grinning slightly.

"I have changed more then you think Eliot, just not in a way which you will see." Jac said as she walked out on to the ward.


End file.
